La Loi d'Arrhénius
by morvoren
Summary: Extrait de "Les grandes découvertes de la magie". Savez-vous qui a inventé les retourneurs de temps? Et comment il l'a fait?


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "PRESENT" en une heure. N'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour pour des conseils (de lecture et d'écriture), des discussions, des jeux…

Fandom : Harry Potter

Rating : tout public

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi vous vous en doutez, JKR a fait tout le boulot, moi je ne fais que jouer.

Le nom d'Arrhénius est tiré de mon cours de chimie de Prépa. Le nom m'avait tapé dans l'œil et je m'étais dit que je ferais un fic là-dessus. En voilà une bonne occasion. Pour votre culture générale : En cinétique chimique, la **loi d'Arrhenius** permet de décrire la variation de la vitesse d'une réaction chimique en fonction de la température. (Merci Wikipédia)

Bonne lecture

La Loi d'Arrhénius

Quand il était jeune, Svante August Arrhenius était un sorcier comme tous les autres. Mère sorcière de Bulgarie, Père sang-pur Allemand, études brillantes à Drumstang. Tout a commencé à aller de travers comme beaucoup d'autres quand il a rencontré Gellert Grindelwald.

Séduit par ses idées, il a commencé par fabriquer des objets enchantés, le Seigneur ayant été séduit par ses talents en sortilèges. Puis petit à petit les missions ont été de plus en plus sanglantes. Jusqu'au jour où il a été obligé de tuer sa petite sœur. Cette idiote avait épousé un moldu. Mais ça avait été un déclic pour lui. Il avait alors ouvert les yeux et ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir changer le passé.

Alors quand Dumbledore a réussi à vaincre le Seigneur, Syante August Arrhenius s'est consacré à ses études. La magie peut tout faire n'est-ce pas ?

D'après les carnets de recherches qu'il a laissés dans son laboratoire, il a d'abord commencé par étudier tout ce qui se rapporte au temps et à son écoulement : cadrans solaires, clepsydres, horloges, réveils, sabliers, calendriers. Il a tout épluché, tout décortiqué pour savoir ce qu'était le temps. Alors est née la première Loi d'Arrhénius, la seule qui est connue de tous les sorciers :

**_« Le présent n'existe pas. Le temps qu'on le dise, il est déjà passé, et lorsqu'on l'imagine, il est encore futur. Le temps ne s'arrête jamais. »_**

Cette loi est encore aujourd'hui fréquemment utilisée lors des recherches sur le temps, l'astrologie et la divination.

Ensuite. Il s'est intéressé à une manière d'arrêter le temps. C'était le premier pas logique avant de commencer à le remonter. On n'y pense peu mais c'est lui qui a inventé le sortilège du Stupéfix lorsqu'il cherchait à arrêter le cours du temps. Il a cherché longtemps. Ses cheveux avaient blanchis quand il a trouvé qu'il existait un lien très fort entre le temps et les instruments de mesure du temps qui passe. Avec des sortilèges appropriés, il a créé des espaces de vides temporels, des zones où tout est immobile, où le temps n'existe pas. La vie et le temps sont indissociables. C'est ce qu'il nous apprend dans sa seconde loi :

_**« La vie sans le temps ne peut prendre la place qu'on lui alloue dans l'espace. »**_

On lui doit, de cette époque nombre d'objets qui sont encore étudiés aujourd'hui au département des mystères.

Une fois cette étape passée, il s'est intéressé aux voyages dans le temps à proprement parler. Il a commencé par le passé car c'était ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il voulait changer sa vie. Comme vous le savez, il a inventé les retourneurs de temps. A ce sujet, il a laissé peu de notes. Ses carnets sont abîmés et certaines pages sont manquantes. Les parties lisibles parlent de sable des déserts et d'atomes, quoi que cela puisse être. Il y a également beaucoup de principes philosophiques en latin, sans que nous puissions savoir si ce sont des incantations ou de simples réflexions. Les retourneurs de temps qui existent actuellement sont ceux qu'il a laissés. Personne après lui n'a été capable d'en construire d'autres. C'est pourquoi ils sont très rares et très surveillés.

La dernière phrase qu'il a écrite avant de disparaître est connue sous le nom de troisième loi d'Arrhénius. Elle était écrite dans un latin approximatif avec du sang sur un des murs de la cabane qui lui servait de laboratoire d'expérience :

**_« Le passé c'est vraiment trop complexe, le futur est vraiment trop effrayant, rien ne vaut le présent car il n'existe pas et ce qui n'existe pas ne peux pas nous faire de mal. »_**

Cette phrase semble être le résultat de malheureuses expériences et est citée comme avertissement pour tous les sorciers qui veulent manipuler le temps.

Extrait de _Les grandes découvertes magiques._


End file.
